Star Reapers
The Star Reapers, Avignika or the Maw of the Void are a Space Marine Chapter founded at an unknown date and are suspected successors of the Raven Guard. They are a highly controversial and isolationist chapter, with a history of ruthless brutality. This Adeptus Astartes are experts of lightning fast manoeuvres planned with a detailed complexity unseen in most Space Marine doctrine. Cloaked in a shroud of deliberate mystery and concealment likely created by agents of the Star Reapers themselves, the Chapter hides itself from the prying eyes of institutes such as the Inquisition and even other Chapters considered allies. Indeed, the only beings that know every secret of the Chapter are it's master and the Emperor himself. While clandestine and reticent, the Reapers seem to display a level of determination towards the seeming betterment of the Imperium, although the extent of this betterment is varying. Despite this turbulent and murky history, the Star Reapers continue to destroy the enemies of mankind with ruthless precision from the void, only to return into the shadows whence they came. History The pall surrounding the Star Reapers can be traced back to two possible foundings, those being the 3rd or 13th. Records of early history are so riddled with misinformation that nothing can be labeled as fact. Early reports of sable armoured Space Marines answering to no recorded Chapter entering a handful of high priority warzones then disappearing have been noted. Often with the appearance of these Space Marines came incidents of sabotage, mass surrender due to intense psychological tactics or swift, brutal assaults from multiple directions. The earliest reports of these incidents are from 582.M32 and numbered over a dozen, with various degrees of reliability. Reasons for this inconsistency are numerous. Misidentification is a key hinderance to accurate documentation. The Reapers have often been confused with other Chapters of similar behaviour and iconography, under naming such as the Onyx, Maw of the Void, the Midnight Blades or Ones from Below. Indeed, each variant Chapter maintains a level of savage genius and a profession for relentless coordination. This confusion is likely deliberate, perpetrated by agents of the highest echelons of the Imperium, or the Star Reapers themselves. Interestingly any concrete records before the Syberius IV incident have not only been heavily censored, but wildly contradictory to each other. What is known is that this Chapter is largely derived from those who have had the dubious honour of encountering them in person, Rogue Traders and Explorators and the like. Return and Syberius IV While these early reports are little more than rumoured conjecture, a concrete incident can be identified during the 7th Black Crusade, in which a force of "sable armoured Space Marines appeared from the void itself" above the world Syberius IV. This Chapter quickly asserted itself into the war effort under the command of a towering warrior reportedly named Hydraxon, identifying themselves as the Star Reapers. These warriors took to the field alongside the Sons of Orar and Iron Hands Chapters, as well as a handful of Guard regiments. In response to rapid assault by Word Bearers and Night Lords forces, the Star Reapers initiated a counter-attack. Locating the weaknesses of the Chaos battle lines days in advance, the Chapter's scouts isolated key targets, weapons cache's, Night Lords infiltrators, command personnel and vehicular threats. The great offensive did not come then however. Swift raids from small bands of units unknown to the other Chapters present struck seemingly at random. This at first seemed to do nothing but bolster the defences of the Chaos forces, in hindsight it is clear this was a key stage in testing enemy strength and defences. Then, when the Chaos forces prepared to spring a well crafted ambush to catch these hit and run attackers, key anti air defences and power couplings were obliterated by concealed melta charges. Then the entire Star Reaper's force attacked from three separate directions, obliterating the carefully constructed Chaos defence. High powered Gunships appeared from above and rained death upon the traitors while long concealed infiltrators appeared inside the enemy formations. An armoured spearhead of Predators and Rhinos smashed through sections of the perimeter completely untouched by early raids. Landspeeders cut off outflanking forces and harrowed any attempts at organised response. The entire force was in a state of chaos when the remaining Imperial forces launched the killing strike. With that, the Reapers vanished as suddenly as they arrived. Their forces dived into the void where they appeared. They would resurface on numerous other occasions, seemingly ready to reveal themselves to the Imperium to a greater extent at least. During this period, allies were made with other Chapter's that shared or appreciated similar doctrine or beliefs as the Reapers. Repercussions However grateful the Imperial forces on Syberius IV were for the assistance of the Reapers, the ever watchful eye of the Inquisition turned to this new anomaly of a Chapter from beyond the Imperium's borders. While multiple Ordo members began their search into the recesses of the Imperial archives, the Reaper's themselves continued cutting an unpredictable swathe through the galaxy. This unusual behaviour oddly counteracts the indirect and clandestine approach almost always adopted by the Chapter. In fact, some evidence suggests this may have been a smokescreen for more convert operations undertaken by diverging companies or small strike forces. After these numerous encounters from one end of the galaxy to the other, the Chapter vanished. However instead of leaving the Imperium entirely, the Reaper's appeared to disperse, materialising seemingly without pattern or reason. While Inquisitorial dispatches remain inconclusive on the exact causes of the Reaper's arrivals and sudden "disappearances", however these event did glean clues to the origins, culture and organisation of the Star Reapers. Given the convoluted history of the Chapter, it is likely these Inquisitorial dispatches remained inconclusive only to the wider knowledge of the institution. In fact, several Ordo members reported Star Reapers files being censored at levels of clearance relating to other Ordos, some not even existing in the current Imperium. Notable Campaigns (C.M32) The Purge of Harran: Harran was a Hive World on the northern border of Segmentum Solar, a world governed with strict and eagle eyed vigilance by its leaders. While this oppressive rule was efficient in simply delivering Imperial tithes, it was less effective in controlling the loyalty of the populace. Due to this, underground Chaos cults were a ever present threat to the stability of the entire region. While minor uprisings were not uncommon, a cult known as the Serpents Hand gained a heavy level of influence and began instigating ever bolder attacks against the unprepared governance. While Arbites forces and the forces of the Raven Guard had attempted to eliminate heads of the cult, or the cult in it's entirety, but to no avail. The chaotic machinations of the Serpents Hand came to a head when seemingly out of the shadows of every street corner came the Chaos Space Marines. Within a night, the bloody handed warband known as the Jormungandr, largely made up of Alpha Legion and Night Lords, brought the world to its knees. The savage attack crippled the world and soon the chaos spread to other worlds in the Harran system. The warbands leader, Sardari, crowned himself Lord of Harran. However, before this barbarian could consolidate his new conquests, something went wrong. Traitor posts on the borders of Sardari's new dominion began to fall silent, with desperate pleas for help, mercy or other such concepts. Soon after strange onyx ships appeared above the orbit of Harran Secondus, a large, heavily armoured voidship armed to the teeth graced with strange and disturbing iconography. Observing the ship with curiosity, Sardari ordered his forces to hold fire. He wished to see what this anomaly would do next. The anomaly did not disappoint, raining fire upon the planet. The world of Harran Secondus was consumed in a blaze of unrelenting and brutal hatred raining from beyond the clouds. In his throne on Harran, Sardari simply smiled. With the decimation of their worlds forcing them to rally, the Jormungandr secured Harran, preparing ambushes, stationary defences and organising armoured columns to obliterate their foes in the cramped streets. With these heavy fortifications and meticulously thought out plans, the Chaos forces would be prepared for any foe. When the Star Reapers arrived, they did so from every direction. Cadres of Reaper forces attacked from the sky, drop pods and teleported squads striking into the heart of the Jormungandr. Night Stalkers rained death from the skies while Outrider squads back with Vindicators and Rhinos tore through the streets. At the fore, Hydraxon himself struck the throne of Sardari with his Guard, tearing through the Night Lords bodyguards and spearing Sardari through the heart, before vaporising half his torso with a bolt of lighting. Despite the loss of their leader and their routing from Harran, the Jormungandr as a whole survived, taking many a Star Reaper into the void whence they came. The bloodying of both forces created a long line of hatred that exists to the latter years of M41. (634 M33) Destruction of Pental: Pental was a Necron Tomb World covered in ever shifting sands and inhabited by only small pockets of hardy survivalist clans. However, the Necron Dynasty buried below soon rose, utterly exterminating the inhabitants of the planet and beginning the process to convert the surface into the Necron world beneath. Unusually, instead of simply purging the planet with orbital bombings, the Star Reapers 3rd Kra Helyrx descended onto the planet in force, infiltration, hit and run tactics or sabotage deep behind enemy lines being the key strategies. However, the Necron Lord soon became aware of this anomaly in his world and mustered his full might to quash the threat. So it was the Necron forces hunted the Reapers for 100 solar hours, playing a deadly game of cat and mouse that would climax on the Bul Plateau. It was here the Reapers fought their foes of living metal head on, standing as a bulwark as their brothers evacuated to the heavens above. Finally, when only Nujuk and his Voidwrath guardians remained, the Necron Lord surfaced. In a brutal battle Nujuk laid low the fiendish Lord, rending his torso in two with his barbed lightning claws. But the death of their lord only served to embolden the Necron's relentless advance. As their gauss beams cut down Nujuk's guards and tore his flesh, a series of sudden, catastrophic explosions shook the planet. As if from the Necrons very own shadows, unmarked and bolt pistol armed Space Marines appeared and tore into the living steel army from every direction. The Harrowed squad had placed melta charges at the very core of the Tomb Worlds systems, causing tectonic upheaval so great the entire surface of the planet became a molten hellscape. Nujuk and his remaining guards were saved that day as the Harrowed fell on those grounds, a testament to the tenacity of their craft. (422 M35) Chapter Organisation The few records that exist on the Star Reapers show that they are Fleet based, although some sources have named a number of home worlds they may have settled on for a time. This fleet based nature suggests that they have a fundamentally different, if not unique, structure from that of modern Codex Astartes chapters. Star Reapers companies appear to mainly consist of a scouting force made up of experienced, fully armoured marines as oppose to the modern scouts. These marines bear minimal heraldry and operate as a fusion of modern scouts and tactical marines, known as "Kul-ka" or simply "shades". A dedicated body of veterans for each company is also present, indicating that the Star Reapers likely eschew typical 1st and 10th company organisations as per the Codex Astartes. These veterans can be seen using Terminator Armour to engage in spearheads, teleportation strikes and serve as bodyguards to their Companies Captain. Open channel vox from offsite commander transmissions relating to "Voidwraiths" have been intercepted as these units enter the field. Assault Squads (labeled Ghost squads in various instances) are largely unchanged, using hit and run and seem to have an sister unit similar to Destroyer Squads of old. However these units (labelled the Harrowed) are designed for adaptable shock tactics or assassinations. A unit almost identical to modern devastators are also present, but this unit operates by infiltrating into a desired position then providing a surprise bombardment when least expected. While Blacklight teams fill the roles of the Sternguard, it is unknown wether or not Vanguard units exist or wether they're integrated into Voidwrath or Assault squads. Companies themselves are often referred to as Kra-Helyrx, with varying suffix's to distinguish them, similar to the numbering of companies used by Codex chapters. From what is known, there are 8 "standard" Kra-Helyrx as well as the Harrowed and Blacklight Cadres. Each Kra-Helyrx carries its own separate "totem", commonly adorning the gauntlets of a Star Reaper. Oddly, each company appears to have a highly adaptable balance of Squads, with no set distribution. Having said that, clear differences between the companies in terms of personality, and to a certain extent tactical preference, can be seen in combat. Chapter wargear and vehicular assets also appear unorthodox in nature and use. The starships operated by the Chapter are widely varied in origin and design, suggesting the Chapter is either very old or uses whatever it can. In addition, occasional refitted civilian ships have reportedly been used by Star Reaper forces to enter specific war zones unnoticed. This strangeness carries over to the equipment of individual marines, where some Space Marines can be seen with weapons and armour ranging from Heresy to modern era. Maximus armour helmets and Tigrus pattern boltguns have been seen fused with Godwyn bolt pistols and Corvus era pauldrons. Wargear for high ranking marines can be traced back to ages past, and often is of controversial origins. Absences can be seen in the forces of the Star Reapers as well, such as Techmarines and Apothecaries. It is likely these specialists remain with the fleet, as they are vital to the continued survival of the Chapter. Oddly, neophytes are also seemingly absent from the Star Reapers forces, with the role of Scouts being fused into the entirety of the Reaper's doctrine. While it is known Devastator marines are the commonly youngest and least experienced of the Reaper's, they are well past the stage of neophyte commonly reserved for a Scout. It is suspected the neophytes are trained while the Fleet is in deep space, then serve among their seasoned counterparts after a specific point. In terms of iconography, the Star Reapers eschew typical symbols and honour markings in favour of discrete and often mystifying markings indicating various unit placements or designations. These markings, unlike the simple stripes and skulls of their counterparts, are often complex totemistic windings from pauldron to gauntlet. strange, easily missed markings can often appear on the helmets or greaves of the Star Reapers, and some battle brothers have been seen with strange, winding markings upon their skin. It is possible these markings have memetic properties that alters viewer perception, as no completely uniform markings have been recognised. Specialist Ranks and Formations: The Harrowed: '''A number of sources indicate the Star Reapers carry a force in their midst similar to that of Legion era Moritats or Destroyer Squads, moving as shock troops and assassins as small groups or simple individuals. These units carry dual pistols of varying kinds occasionally added Jump Packs and other tools of forbidden or exotic origin. These individuals are often distanced from the bulk of Star Reaper's units, clad in near completely unmarked armour and boasting a dark reputation even among those outside of the Chapter. The Harrowed are also named Koleso-Ka. '''Voidwraith Kill Squads: '''These units appear to be the veterans of the Chapter, striking directly at the heart of a foe with either Jump Pack or Terminator Armour. Commonly seen in the vanguard of an assault or alongside a Line Commander, these Voidwraiths are deployed with bloody close quarters in mind. While ranged items are not uncommon, the armaments selected by these warriors are often complimentary to power weapons. The Chapter Master Hyrdaxon himself commands five elite Voidwraiths in his retinue, the Ignika Mangai. '''Blacklight Teams: While the Wraiths focus on brutal close combat from an unexpected quarter, Blacklight teams take the opposite route. Veterans from Shade units, the Blacklight teams are tasked with missions such as tank hunting, infantry eradication, execution of important targets on the front lines and the like. Blacklight teams are formed from marines displaying traits of marksmanship, coordination and initiative. Despite similarity in their roles, Star Reapers of Blacklight units are distinctly different from the Harrowed and object violently at comparison. Blacklight Astartes have also been located serving as veteran sergeants for Shade units on multiple occasions. 'Comet pattern Land Speeder: '''The Star Reapers Comet speeder is essentially a heavier version of a Land Speeder Storm, designed to deploy small Shade squads or Harrowed behind enemy lines or into key positions with minimal attention. This vehicle mirrors the construction of the basic Land Speeder Storm, with the exception of having stronger grav drives to carry Astartes in power armour. The vehicle also boasts a heavy bolter and Cerberus launcher. '''Night Stalker pattern gunship: '''This exoatmospheric gunship is a heavily modified, modern variant of the Fire Raptor gunships of the Great Crusade. Boasting twin linked Assault Cannons on ball turrets located on the sides of the vehicle, as well as nose mounted heavy plasma cannon, the Night Stalker gunship provides a hybrid of close fire support and rapid strikes against a foe, perfectly supporting the viciously fast combat of a Star Reapers force. Combat Doctrine The Star Reapers doctrine both in strategic and tactical scenarios promotes smart, rapid movement over direct brute force. While more conventional tactics have been used by the Star Reapers, the Chapter operates on its own terms in most of its engagements. Reconnaissance and infiltration was the first major step in any engagement. These scouts would disappear from knowledge of any force, including that of the Reaper's themselves it seems, for extended periods. Probing attacks by fast assault units are then initiated. Fast probing assault by Landspeeders, close air support, light armour or infantry strike teams would test the strength of an enemy, sometimes drawing out and eliminating targets. When a weakness would present itself, an overwhelming and completely unexpected blow would cripple the opponent. While Star Reapers forces appear to be light on heavy armour, an unexpected use of vehicles such as modified Predators, Vindicators and Land Raiders do make their appearances in their assaults. These vehicles provide the "surprise sledgehammer" behind the expectations of a swift knife. In these multi vector offensives, heavy armour is supported by shock troops such as Terminators and a unit similar in function to the Terror Squads of the early Night Lords. While devastating, this offensive is ultimately but a distraction from the hidden force that attacks from a completely different angle. In a strange contrast to the calculated nature of the total offensive, the Reaper's individually fight with an almost bestial controlled savagery. Unusually this "beserker" state only manifests in some cases, or can be brought upon by extreme stress, possibly even at the will of the Astartes themselves. According to information gleaned from Deathwatch Apothecaries, this state is directly related to the mutations of their gene seed. The matching of controlled savagery with the multidimensional, baffling tactical plans creates a powerful combination. While this method of war is proven effective, it is not foolproof. When an opposing force has the upper hand over the Reaper's forces, contingency plans are enacted. While the primary method of initiating an assault is systematic and ordered, backup plans can be exotically varied and erratic. These methods can vary from crippling sabotage or long range or orbital bombardment to psychological warfare or simply fading away to looking for a new weakness, then striking with renewed vigour at that single point. However, one of the truly strangest things is that when in combat it is not uncommon for operations to be carried out in complete silence. Even when engaging in direct combat or terror strikes closed vox channels are used and not a sound is uttered by the marines themselves. To see some of the most complex and brutal carnage delivered to an enemy in complete silence is a haunting visage for ally and survivor alike. Chapter Beliefs and Culture The Star Reapers appear to value intelligence, adaptability and skill over concepts such as honour or individual strength. While the Chapter encourages each Astartes to master every art of its doctrine, including that of mental individuality, a strong emphasis of operating as a squad and to a greater extent company is present. Each company itself operates independently, using this decentralised command structure to great effect. While seemingly giving no consideration to honour, the Star Reapers are not without pride. On a number of occasions individuals of great authority of distinguished figure have been isolated on the field, bearing unusual decorative markings or answering to unique titles. Likewise the rugged survivability of both the gear of a warrior and the warrior himself were remarkable. Most individual marines carried small, unusual scrimshaw talismans or totems depicting icons such as fanged maws, winged skulls, myriads of scythe blades or interlocking chains of crackling lightning. Intricate line workings graced the armours and weapons of marines, graced with similar iconography. The attentive primitivism is at sharp contrast to the incredible strategic skill noted in combat. Oddly, the Star Reapers do not venerate the Emperor with the fervour of some other Chapters, seemingly acknowledging him as the leader of mankind but little more. In fact, there appear no real characters of reverence among the Chapter. The closest individual to be declared as revered would be the figure known only as Hyrdaxon. Despite this, all figures in power are treated with a high respect. Judging by the common themes in language and titles, strong ideologies of death, spirits and the nature of the void are heavily ingrained into the Chapter's culture. Some Astartes of the Chapter have revealed strange rites involving the soul and the void being integral to the beliefs of the Star Reapers. In relation to the absence of neophytes in the forces of the Reapers, records have suggested a common tradition of sorts directly related to the training of new Astartes. At seemingly random times, the Death World of Umbra VI is descended upon by "Onyx titans from beyond the sky". Upon this world, what are surely neophytes of the Chapter are released. While it is unknown what the exact details of these rites of passage are, various tales from the lore of the feral survivalists inhabiting the planet speak of "great warriors slaying the Uhell käta (dormant dragon is the closest gothic translation.) and ascending into the sky". Langauge: While seemingly fleet based, the Star Reapers do communicate through a language unknown to Imperial scribes. While it does not directly match any records of current civilisations, ancient dialects from a now destroyed planet named Infernales Nocterra are exceedingly similar. It is possible the earliest Star Reapers were recruited from the planet before its destruction. Records of why the planet is now ruins are fragmented, pointing to civil war and a great cataclysm caused by the hostilities between the rival clans on its surface. Using the records of this language, some words spoken by Star Reapers have been translated. Gene Seed While details regarding the gene seed of the Star Reapers are largely unforthcoming, due to their isolationist secrecy, limited information on their heritage has been gleaned from a number of sources. The visage the the Reapers themselves is a clue, with most having a strangely muted pallor of their original skin tone. Oddly, the Chapter also all share eyes of liquid bronze, which gradually deepens into a complete black with age. Despite these obvious mutations, the Star Reapers gene seed is largely pure in biology. However, evidence of unusual psychological demeanour can be found from observation of the Reapers behaviour both before and during their operations. Disregarding the minor obsessions with scrimshawed iconography, certain marines display traces of paranoia, self destructive and sociopathic tendencies. These individuals are often placed into the specialised cadre known as the Harrowed. While originally considered a biological trait, the beserker state various Astartes of the Chapter can enter seems to be psychological in nature. During moments of extreme stress Star Reapers enter a trance-like state, disregarding preservation of self and fighting with a silent, savage determination. This strange, bloody ennui can be linked to the conception of the Harrowed, and most Reaper's afflicted enter their ranks. The Astartes themselves view falling victim to this phenomena in a negative light, seeing it as a detriment to the survival of brothers in the field. The following induction to the Harrowed is akin to a death sentence, with members assuming the title of Koleso-Ka, or doomed wandering soul in typical Gothic speech. Chapter Fleet In this field the effects of the Chapter's isolation and avoidance of Imperial contact are most obvious. The fleet is extensive but highly inconsistent in makeup, with many of the ships being ancient or scavenged. While most Chapter's follow the Crusader pattern in terms of naval makeup, similar to the ways of the old Legions, the Star Reapers pattern is entirely unknown. What is known is that the fleet drops into real space only to pursue targets easily disabled or destroyed without endangering the larger fleet itself. Notable Ships: '''The Nightspire (Battle Barge) - '''Also referred to as the Kra-Suva, the Nightspire is a voidship of seemingly ancient origin that serves as the Star Reapers fortress-monastery. While the rest of the Star Reapers extensive fleet is largely unrecorded, files on the notorious capital ship. While due to extensive repairs and modifications, the original design is barely distinguishable, records cite this as a Orion class experimental Battle Barge of origin during the latter years of the Great Crusade. While the internal functions are entirely unknown, the exterior modifications are clearly visible. Extensive upgrades to engine and Void shield power has been observed, and the ships armouries are both varied and unorthodox. Most notable of these is the abundance of Vortex Torpedos and a strange alternative to a bombardment cannon called a Obliterator Cannon. The weapon fires a beam of condensed energy after a period of charge powerful enough to tear through multiple ships before dissipating. The ship also removes space for typical Drop Pods in favour of powerfully immense teleporter that could project entire companies with incredible accuracy, to a point where it could pick the exact position of every soldier. The drawback is this process would have to be immensely complicated and appears to require exact positioning from the Cruiser itself. '''Leso Kehnau - '''This ancient ship functions as a forward scout for the rest of the fleet, boasting now unheard of cloaking technology. While not outfitted for direct confrontation, minor ship to ship las weapons are present on the fore and broadsides of the ship. Where this ship's functions shine are in deep infiltration and deploying elite stealth units behind enemy lines. The Leso Kehnau has penetrated almost any blockade come across, somehow foiled near impenetrable planetary defences to bring unseen death right to the doorstep of the enemy. '''Malum - '''A notoriously vicious Strike Cruiser, the Malum is either helmed by one of the most courageous or suicidal Reapers currently gracing the Chapters ranks. Always at the vanguard of any void battle, this ship operates as the close range blockade smasher of the fleet, using a powerful Plasma Destructor to punch through the enemy lines in a single devastating strike. Sacrificing much of its versatility and space for heavier firepower and armour, the Malum has built a bloody-handed reputation with every closely won duel in the black void. '''Lesolohi -' The Lesolohi is a Firestorm class Frigate, with heavy exterior damage and large predatory art gracing the ships fore. Aside from this obvious modification, this ship appears largely unchanged, hinting it is a new addition to the fleet. 'Turu-ha-Yrupu -' In a similar position as the Malum in the Star Reaper's Fleet, the Turu-ha-Yrupu is a heavy ship of unknown make designed for direct and vicious attacks designed for maximum physical and psychological impact. The voidship is armed with weaponry varying from typical heavy las cannons and plasma batteries to devastating Phosphex and Cyclonic torpedos. Notable Star Reapers Hydraxon, Kranuixta-Ignika: Hydraxon is a figure of mystery, even amongst his own legion. Likely to hold the equivalent position of Chapter Master, Hydraxon has been seen on the field of battle on few occasions, usually as a frontline commander. A brilliant strategist and warrior both, the true intrigue behind Hydraxon runs deeper than his unusual wargear and appearance. According to the minimal evidence available an individual answering to the same name and title, while also bearing the same armour and weapon, have been present among the Reapers for over 1500 years. Hyrdaxon is clad in ancient Tataros Terminator armour, known as the Kahu Nuix covered in swirling linework and chilling imagery. His armaments consist only of a strange onyx bladed spear, known by the Star Reapers themselves as Ir-vä koavaku (Fang of Doomed Stars) or simply the Fang. This weapon is not only wielded at a blinding speed, but fires a powerful bolt of black energy seemingly from the blade itself. Kyros Valcoran, The Headhunter: Kyros is a distant Reaper, a former Deathwatch member assigned to the Harrowed after progressively becoming more adverse to the doctrines of the Chapter. Splitting from the Chapter entirely and now roaming the galaxy, his relations with the Star Reapers are tenuous at best. Teridax, Nuixmangai-ka: The Chief librarian of the Star Reapers, Teridax is the guardian of arcane knowledge collected by the Chapter over their long history. While rarely seen on the battlefield, when Teridax does make his appearance, his psychic might is clear. Using his powers to cloak himself, fire bolts of sable lightning, create strange vortex's of curling nothingness or slice through formations with a blade from beyond the dark void. Teridax boasts a set of artificer armour covered in strange wards and a curved Force sword. Pridva, Ko-bodarhk: Pridva holds a position equivalent to that of a High Chaplain or Reclusiarch, a heavy handed individual who safeguards the mysterious warrior culture of the Star Reapers and eliminates those who stray from duty. Pridva's reputation for brutality, zealotry and constant paranoia moulds him into a fearsome figure even inside his Chapter. When in battle, Pridva sails forth in the vanguard on Jump pack, armed with his strange, bladed crozius variant made from similar black steel as the Fang. Priva also carries a plasma pistol with strange literature and carvings and a strange, key like item emanating a strange blue glow. Deathwatch Service On occasion, onyx armoured Astartes speaking clipped Gothic and marked with swirling iconography make appearances at Watch Fortress's across the galaxy. These Astartes are commonly silent, talented warriors will reveal they hail from the Star Reapers, but little more. Commonly stating "their presence repays their longstanding debt" on induction, these Reapers serve wholeheartedly. Interestingly, the majority of discoveries of the Star Reapers culture and the workings of their gene seed have been made during their Deathwatch service. Oddly the Reaper's do not appear to be aware of this, or more likely are indifferent towards this gained information. Relations The Reapers, being isolationist and largely uncaring for allies, have made some brothers in arms during their long history. Alongside these allies, sworn enemies have also been created. (Feel free to add or propose your own!) Minotaurs: These two bloody handed Chapters have come into contact on multiple occasions, the first being during the bloodying of the Tau world Gvaell. Fighting alongside the heavily diminished Emperor's Roar Chapter, the Minotaurs arrived at the behest of the highest echelons of Terran authority. While it is unknown what exactly occurred between the Reapers and the Minotaurs, the Emperors Roar is now a dead Chapter and both remaining Chapter's rarely cooperate directly. Iron Hands: Both the Iron Hands and the Star Reapers value ruthless efficiency from their Astartes, and while their doctrines do vary, a mutual respect can be felt during their rare cooperations on the field. As a combined force, these two Chapters fit each other like two sides of a coin. The Iron hands march proudly and resiliently into their enemies, while the Reaper's strike from unexpected quarters and pick apart defences. Void Ravens: The relationship between these two Chapters is an evolving one. Both being like-minded in stratagems and their methods, the Chapters seemed like a perfect match. Indeed, during the earliest days an unspoken level of respect passed between them. To a later date, an unknown event caused some level of disagreement, resulting in mutual respect leading to rivalry. Quotes By/About Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Unknown Founding